El plan y la mascara
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Kanon esta cansado de que algunas personas se quejen de su personalidad, pudo aguantarlo hasta que Saga dijo algunas cosas que no debia; entonces se le ocurre un plan ¿Cual sera ese plan? ¿Quienes le ayudaran? ¿Solamente sera por esa razon o habra algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

K: Buena esta historia me ha estado persiguiendo por semanas asi que aqui esta, espero que les guste

Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Kanon ya estaba fastidiado había discutido con Shura, Aioros, Aioria, hasta con ¡Camus y Shaka!, solamente porque estaba de acuerdo con el plan del patriarca. Ahora estaba dirigiéndose a géminis, esperando que no estuviera Saga porque estaba seguro de que no soportaría una discusión mas, trato de serenarse de seguro Saga se estaba tomando un baño y el podría pasar a su cuarto sin problemas.

Sin ninguna interrupción. Creia que podria estar por fin en paz ese momento, eso se acabo cuando escucho que alguien y el ya suponia quien era estaba tocando su puerta.

-Saga ¿Que quieres?- dijo Kanon con un poco de desánimo en su voz

-Kanon- entro Saga- Shura, Aioros y Aioria estan molestos contigo ahora ¿Que hiciste?

- No les he hecho nada - dijo Kanon - solamente dije que no queria hacer lo que dijo el patriarca pues esa estrategia esta condenada al fracaso

Tras terminar esa frase Saga frito a Kanon y Kanon le contesto todos los insultas o todo lo que le decia Saga sobre que no se debe contradecir al patriarca y que era un tonto. Hasta que llego en un punto en que Saga perdio mas lo estribos.

- Para que discutir contigo Kanon- dijo Saga- al final de todo solo eres una sombra que no tendria ni voz ni voto sino fuera por mi, eres alguien nacido bajo la estrella del mal como todos las sombras anteriores eres un ser sin clemencia, eres una bestia

Kanon parpadeo un poco cuando Saga le dijo eso realmente eso le habia dolido pero ni loco le iba a mostrar a Saga su sufrimiento mas si este piensa asi.

-Como lo has dicho Saga soy solo una sombra no soy tu gemelo- dijo Kanon y desapareció aparentemente en verdad se habia oculto como le enseñaron hacer cuando era niño

Saga se quedo aturdido recién procesando lo que habia dicho y lo que le habia contestado su hermano, todavia en estado en shock se dirigio a su cuarto y se prometió que al día siguiente se disculparía con Kanon esta vez se habia pasado con lo que habia dicho.

Cuando Saga se fue Kanon se dejo ver otra vez.

Pov. Kanon

Realmente lo que me dijo Saga dolio, pero no podia dejar viera que me habia dolido ademas que no es momento para eso lo que debería preocuparme mas es que Saga piense asi, eso si que era preocupante los proximos géminis serian alumnos de su hermano y si su hermano seguia pensando asi sus sucesores podrian tener un final trágico.

Se me ha ocurrido una idea, una muy riesgosa que no me gustaba nada pero seria por el bien de todos ademas con eso comprobaria si su hermano esta dispuesto a verlo como la sombra de geminis. Si su hermano queria que fuera la sombra de Geminis eso seria con todas las obligaciones, aunque eso no le gustase solo lo seria por unos meses y sino funcionaba tendria que usar el plan b. Tendre que buscar lo que tanto luchaba por no tener que usar cuando era niño; ademas que tendria que pedir ayuda a Athena y a los demas santos dorados que mas confiaba.

Baje al sótano estaba seguro que era ahi donde mi maestro habia ocultado los restos de la mascara. Estuve buscándolo por al menos 3 horas hasta que me acorde que esta reacciona con el cosmos del segundo gemelo, encendi un poco de mi cosmos para que Saga no se diera cuenta y lo senti, senti el llamado de esa mascara diciendome que me la ponga entre otras cosas como que solo era una sombre, alguien que pertenecía a la oscuridad y que la necesitaba para controlarme; seguí al llamado hasta que lo encontre estaba oculto entre unas cajas cuando lo vi me sorprendio la ultima vez que lo vi estaba destruida ahora estaba como nueva como si nunca se hubiera estado destruido. La agarre y fui a la casa patriarcal le diria a Athena mi plan espero que me ayude.

Rápidamente subi las demás casas sin ser notado cuando llegue fui a la oficina de Shion y toque la puerta. Espere un rato y escuche un adelante. Entre y vi como Shion se sorprendió un poco al verme .

- Kanon ¿has recapacitado y has decidido seguir con el plan?- me dijo Shion y internamente me reí.

- Lo siento patriarca pero no- le dije- necesito hablar con Athena y usted a solas

- Lo siento no se podra -dijo Shion- Athena no esta disponible ahora

-Patriarca es urgente- le dije lo cual no era verdad pero necesitaba comenzar mi plan lo mas rapido posible

- No puedo llamar a Athena ahora- dijo Shion

- No sera necesario que me llames Shion- dijo una voz que reconocí como Athena

-Athena- dije e hice una reverencia como Shion

- Kanon ¿Que es lo que tenias que decirme y que lo que traes?- me dijo y Shion recien miro lo que traia. Le conte todo a Athena sobre mi plan y sobre los motivos de este, cuando termine Shion y Athena estaban serios.

- Kanon creo que es una decision apresurada y riesgosa pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces te ayudare- dijo Athena y Shion le miro sorprendido

-Kanon creo que estas exagerando pero si Athena esta de acuerdo con este plan entonces aceptare- me dijo y me senti un poco aliviado

- Gracias- les dije

- Entonces ¿Quienes seran los que te ayuden?- me dijo Athena

- Bueno creo que a Mu y Aldebarán tendran que restringirle las memorias sobre mi, los que fingiran no conocerme serían Afrodita, Milo, Dohko, Mascara de Muerte, y usted patriarca; los demás tendran que aprender su leccion igual que Saga sino funciona eso tengo otro plan- les dije

- Esta bien- dijo Athena- pero puedo preguntar ¿por que tengo que rentringirle la memoria a Mu y Aldebarán?

- Ellos son muy nobles nunca se meterian en un plan asi- les dije

- Esta bien- dijo Athena- Shion llama a los caballero que participaran en el plan de Kanon

- Si asi usted lo desea Athena- dijo Shion al rato aparecieron Mu, Aldebarán, Afrodita, Milo, Dohko y Mascara de Muerte. Apenas entraron Mu y Aldebarán cayeron inconscientes, vi como los demas caballeros se pusieron inmediatamente alertas

- No se preocupen, no hay ningun peligro- dijo Athena, inmediatamente todos se arrodillaron

-¿Que ha sucedido señorita Athena?- el primero en preguntar fue Dohko

- Los he mandado a llamar para pedirles un favor- dijo Athena y les comenzo a explicar lo que le habia dicho y el plan; al principio se negaron pero terminaron aceptando. Todos se estaban retirando a su casa Mu y Aldebarán estaban siendo llevados por Afrodita, Dohko y Mascara de Muerte.

- Espero que estes seguro de lo que estas haciendo Kanon- me dijo Milo antes de retirarse.

- Estoy seguro- susurre cuando ya no quedaba nadie, suspire y me puse la mascara al comienzo me senti mal queria sacarmela pero no lo hice sabia que era un precio que tendria que pagar y no habia marcha atras, ademas de haberle avisado a Athena le avise a Poseidon por telefono antes de ponermela; sabia que si Saga me buscaba iría con Poseidon. Era hora de comenzar.

Fin Pov. Kanon

- Has arruinado mis planes por segunda ves Kanon- dijo una voz cargada de maldad en una habitación vacia - pero veremos cuanto duras, sabias que te esataba persiguiendo por eso le diste una razon estupida Athena pero eso no me podra apartar de ti por siempre

* * *

K: Espero que les gustara, tenia que escribirlo pues esta idea no me dejaba de molestar todos los dias y asi no podia avanzar moas demas fics; tratare de actualizar rapido. Saludos y hasta la proxima vez


	2. Chapter 2

K: Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, como lo dije en mi otro fic me voy a demorar en actualizar pues estoy ingresando en examenes asi que comenzemos

Saint Seiya no me pertenece

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

**En la casa de Geminis**

Me levante y desayune me extraño no ver a Kanon, de seguro todavía estaba molesto conmigo y con razon, ayer exagere mucho con lo que le dije. Fui a la casa patriarcal como todos los dias de seguro Kanon estaba ahi, cuando llegue vi a todos menos a Kanon lo cual me extraño. Oi que Shion estaba tomando lista ya, Kanon habia faltado muchas veces una vez mas e iba a tener un castigo de una semana.

- Saga de Geminis- dijo Shion y asenti como dando a comprobar que estoy presente

- Mascara de Muerte de Cancer- dijo Shion lo que me sorprendo pues no habia llamado a Kanon ¿estaria de misión? y asi siguio hasta que nos pudimos ir.

-Mu ¿Sabes si Kanon salio de mision?- le pregunte

- Saga ¿Quien es Kanon?- me pregunto Mu

- Mi hermano el segundo caballero de Geminis antes un general de Poseidon- le dije

- Saga solo hay un guardian de Geminis ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Mu, despues de eso el camino hacia Geminis fue silencioso solo le dije adios cuando ingrese a mi casa. Eso es raro primero no esta en la casa, segundo no lo llaman en la lista y ahora Mu no sabe quien es Kanon. De seguro es una broma de mi hermano para vengarse aunque no entiendo como convencio a Mu les seguire la corriente hasta que se cansen

**Una semana despues**

Kanon no aparece, parece que nadie se acuerda de el; los únicos que parecen acordarse de el son Camus, Shura, Aioros, Aioria y Shaka. Asi que nos juntamos para dar nuestras hipotesis. Al final decidimos ir con Poseidon. Cuando llegamos al santuario submarino Poseidon estaba acompañado con el general marino Sorrento.

- Señor Poseidon a visto usted a mi hermano- dije respetuosamente

-No sabia que tenias hermano Geminis- dijo Poseidon- en ese caso ¿Que tengo que ver con eso?-eso nos sorprendió a todos

- Nada, gracias por recibirnos Poseidon- dijo Camus antes de que yo pudiere decir algo y nos marchamos

**Casa de Geminis**

-No te preocupes Saga lo encontraremos y le haremos pagar por esta broma- me dijo Aioros y se fue. cuando todos se habian ido, senti una pequeña presencia de cosmo en el cuarto de Kanon asi que fui rápidamente y entre sin tocar la puerta. Lo vi echado en la cama, el cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad asi que me acerque para poder verlo mejor no se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Kanon ¿Donde has estado? no puedes desaparecer asi, tienes funciones que cumplir- comence pero cuando estuve cerca de Kanon me sorprendio con lo que vi ...no.. el no podia ser Kanon..no..no de nuevo esa cosa... esa cosa habia sido destruida no..no podia ser.

_Flashback_

Kanon acercate- le dijo el maestro a Kanon, no entendia lo que pasaba Kanon no podia dejarse ver por nadie, eso siempre lo hacia sufrir, mi maestro me mando a dormir y me dijo que mañana veria a Kanon "cambiado" y que no me asuste, lo cual me preocupo mas; pero no iba a contradecirle a mi maestro. Al dia siguiente le pregunte por Kanon a mi maestro y el me dijo que no queria salir de su habitacion pero que por esta vez lo iba a pasar; lo cual me extraño mi maestro siempre era muy estricto.

En la noche me escabulli al cuarto de Kanon cuando lo vi me quede pasmado mi hermano tenia una horrible mascara que le tapaba su boca y algunas partes de su cara como un animal.

-Saga- dijo Kanon entrecortadamente por la imprension- no me mires asi, ya descubri porque no podia dejar que me vean las demas personas y este es mi castigo

-¿Que hiciste Kanon?- pregunte, Kanon no habria hecho algo tan terrible para tener ese castigo

- Nacer- eso hizo que me quedara en shock- no debi nacer Saga el maestro me lo explico, dijo que naci bajo la estrella del mal, que soy tu sombra y que esta mascara es para pagar mis errores me pusieron esta mascara porque soy una bestia- oi como al decir lo ultimo Kanon comenzo a llorar

-Kanon - le susurre y le abraze hasta que se quedo dormido cuando me di cuenta que estaba completamente dormido trate de quitarle la mascara pero parecia que no queria salir de la cabeza de mi hermano. A la mañana siguiente Kanon desayuno con nosotros aun no me acostumbraba a verlo con esa horrible mascara no se la quito para el desayuno porque para mi sorpresa cuando Kanon elevo unpoco su cosmo la mascara cedio en la parte de su boca, los dias que pasaron que fueron exactamente 4 Kanon estaba desanimado no tenia la misma actitud de siempre y yo ya no podia seguir viendolo con esa mascara; cada vez que lo veia era como si me acuchillaran me dolia mucho verlo asi, tenia que hacer algo aun si eso fuera desobedecer una orden del maestro o del patriarca.

- Kanon acercate- le dije y Kanon se acerco docilmente lo que me dolio mas, mi hermano era mas activo que eso bueno eso fue antes; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le tumbe al piso, vi como mi hermano se sorprendio por la accion trate de sacarle esa maldita mascara pero Kanon se movia mucho era como si ya no quisiera sacarsela cuando por fin pude sacarsela me levante y corri lo mas rapido que pude a mi habitacion al llegar ahi cerre la puerta y trate de romper la mascara al final use lo poco de mi cosmo que sabia manejar y pude destruirla sabia que el maestro me regañaria pero ya no tendria que ver a mi gemelo encerrado dentro de si mismo. Cuando llego el maestro y vio a Kanon sin la mascara se amargo pero yo lo detuve antes de que pegue a Kanon le conte que yo fui el que se lo saco y que yo merecia el castigo, el maestro se calmo y me dio mi castigo, que era muy doloroso de cierta forma pero al menos mi hermano estaba libre

_Fin del Flashback_

-Kanon- murmure - ¿Que te sucedio?- le pregunte todavia no lo queria aceptar

-¿De que hablas Saga?- me pregunto con calma, eso no era propio de mi hermano- he estado cumpliendo con mi deber

-¿Que estas diciendo Kanon?- le pregunte indeciso aunque sabia que la respuesta no me iba a agradar

- ¿Que otro deber tengo aparte de ser tu sombra Saga?- me dijo y en ese momento senti un dolor extraño en mi corazon

* * *

K: Bueno espero que les gustara. Saludos para todos y hasta la proxima


End file.
